warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
SoulClan/Roleplay
Archives: ' Archive 1 ---- Mothwhisker glared suspiciously at Creekpaw, before turning back to Orchidpaw, forcing on a grin. "Okay, sure! Why don't we three start off with some hunting? We can go the the cliffs!" Mothwhisker gave Creekpaw another sceptical look. Just because Sandynose and Wishfoot somehow thought Creekpaw was innocent, Mothwhisker wasn't so sure. Talonfang was his best friend and he would never think she was a liar. But Creekpaw just wasn't a murderer, he just ''wasn't. - Berrykit's shoulders slumped as he trudged into the nursery, his only remaining hopes dying away. I was hoping Owlkit would be here, but he's not. ''Berrykit squirmed into his mother's soft belly fur and soon drifted off into a dream disturbed by images of battle, and a SunClan she-cat... - Sandynose attempted to get up, but stars immediately popped in front od his eyes. He glanced once more over the rim of his nest at Embersong, who was delightfully eating the shrew Mothwhisker had brought her and then he looked back down at his paws. ''Why do I feel so helpless and unsafe around this den? I just have a feeling... '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:06, September 20, 2017 (UTC) "We could fight, practice our battle moves to impress our mentors when we have them," Evergreenkit suggested, snorting when Berrykit padded away; she was going to put slugs on his side of the nest for scratching her. Creekpaw nodded, twitching whenever Mothwhisker looked at him oddly. "That sounds like fun." 00:14, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Orchidpaw gave an excited squirm of her paws, eyes bright with eagerness. "Sounds great! Can we head out right away?" She tried to keep herself from bouncing all over the place, using all of her mental might to keep her muscles still. Regardless, her whiskers quivered with energy.Silverstar 00:17, September 20, 2017 (UTC) "Sure," Mothwhisker meowed not unkindly. Boy I've got my paws full. ''He lead the two apprentices out of camp, calling out for Orchidpaw to control herself everytime she screeched in excitement. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:25, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Creekpaw followed quietly, staying in the back of the group. He still felt a bit uncomfortable around the warrior. ''He thinks I killed those cats. I don't blame him though, ''he thought, whiskers twitching. At least Orchidpaw didn't seem to believe it. 00:55, September 20, 2017 (UTC) As she left camp, a flash of bright ginger caught her eye. Thunderpaw was on the move, stalking towards the center of camp with a smooth and confident grin on his features, as he eyed Orchidpaw affecionately. A flush of hot embarrassment ran through her fur, and she hurried after the warrior and Creekpaw with her head bowed. With that little awkward moment, her energy level quickly dropped, becoming calm and self-conscious.Silverstar 01:04, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Noticing Orchidpaw's change of energy, Creekpaw glanced at her curiously. "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly, trotting beside her. 14:46, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Flamekit nodded at Evergreenkit's suggestion. "I like that idea! We can also show off to Berrykit!" Before Evergreenkit could reply, Flamekit leaped for her, pinning her to the ground. Owlkit, looked around, eyes wide, at the forest. New scents flooded him. Owlkit walked up to the nearest tree. It was so huge! Gawking, Owlkit began to walk through the forest. After walking for a while, he saw a pure white cat ahead. He blinked in surprise. ''Who's that? ''He walked to the cat, not realizing he crossed the border as he did so. 'The light will always overcome the dark 18:32, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Evergreenkit kicked Flamekit in the belly, managed to crawl out. She barreled into his side, puffing gleefully. 21:20, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Her powerful frame jolted in surprise at Creekpaw's curious prod of words, Orchidpaw immediately raising her head and feeling the flush of warmth exit her body as guilt set in. "H-Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine...perfectly fine." She offered him a reassuring smile before picking up her pace to keep up with Mothwhisker. From there, she raised her head and pricked her ears to focus on the hunt, and remain more alert. She didn't wish to embarrass herself in front of a warrior and shame Larchstar in result. Thunderpaw slyly watched as Orchidpaw left, a smug grin on his features before he turned away to jog off with great gusto and pride. The fire-colored spotted tabby clearly had an eye for mollies, but that Orchidpaw...she was something special. She was the apple of his eye, the center of his attention, the molly he actually loved! Unfortunately for Thunderpaw, she didn't appear to exactly return his feelings in full.Silverstar 21:40, September 20, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, okay." Creekpaw slunk along after them, forgetting they were hunting and making a bunch of noise by walking through ferns and dead leaves. He got sucked into his thoughts as something came to mind. Where had Talonfang gone when the battle took place? Did she tell SunClan to come attack? No! Don't think that, why would you think that? Talonfang would never do that, ''Creekpaw scolded himself, guilty. But Talonfang did seem to be disappearing a lot lately. ''Maybe I should follow her... ''Yeah, I'll follow her. I just hope she's not doing anything she'll regret. It's not spying, it's not. I'm just making sure she's okay. Whitepaw spotted Thunderpaw and galloped over to him, eyes glimmering. "Have you been bitten by the 'love bug?'" she asked, jabbing him in the side roughly. '' 22:05, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Eyes round and glistening bright like a pair of full moons, Thunderpaw nodded with a wide and wicked grin. "Oh, the love bug seems to be particularly fond of my flesh, sister." He gave a confident grin, stretching out his tender limbs.Silverstar 00:50, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker glanced behind him at the apprentices and halted. "Whoever brings back the most fresh-kill wins," he stated. "But let's run over some basic hunting tactics beforehand." He turned to Orchidpaw, who seemd mildly distracted. "Orchidpaw, you and Creekpaw are now going to show me your crouch and pounce movements." - No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:29, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Flamekit fell to the ground as Evergreenkit knocked him over. He leaped back up and then tackled her again. The light will always overcome the dark 10:55, September 21, 2017 (UTC) "That Orchidpaw'' is'' a beautiful cat. Ask her to go for a walk with you later, she'll surely fall for you," Whitepaw suggested, playfully bopping his nose. Creekpaw didn't hear Mothwhisker, paying more attention to his thoughts. Evergreenkit batted Flamekit lightly in the face. Her gaze zipped over to their nest and didn't see Berrykit. Probably pouting behind the nursery. '' 13:35, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Thunderpaw let out a small scoff before roughly shoving his sister away with his shoulder. "Oh please, it'll be no problem! I've seen the way she looks at me." In response, Orchidpaw gave the warrior an eager response. She wasn't the greatest hunter, but made up for her unmatchable speed and great stealth. If he was asking for her to fish, however...that was a whole different story. Orchidpaw had proven herself a talented fisher, reeling in shocking catches. The pale apprentice dropped herself to the ground, well-balanced with her tail lightly hovering over the ground to avoid any dragging.Silverstar 19:28, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Flamekit let out a hiss of annoyance as Evergreenkit batted his face. Now he couldn't see much! Quickly figuring out what to do, Flamekit put his front paws on her chest-he hoped-and pushed Evergreenkit backwards, away from him.'The light will always overcome the dark' 20:28, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker examined Orchidpaw's crouch closely, finally coming across what had been making him feel like the happy apprentice's pounce was wrong. "Pull your hind legs in," he ordered, crouching down and demonstrating. "It gives you a more powerful pounce." He glanced over his shoulder to see Creekpaw not even paying attention. Mothwhisker felt a twinge of pity for the apprentice. "Hey, Creekpaw?" He asked softly, nodding to Orchidpaw to pratice her new tecnique. "Do you want to show me your crouch and pounce? I'd like to asess you on it." - Sandynose felt his strength surge through him for a moment, before her realized he was in StarClan! A dark thought came to him. ''Oh please tell me I'm not dead. ''A purr came to his ears and in a few silent moments a cream and white she-cat appeared in front of him, her eyes glistening in humour. "No, you're not dead," she laughed. "You're only dreaming!" Sandynose recognized the she-cat from somewhere, until it hit him. ''Shinepaw! Your the one that Oakpaw liked! ''Sandynose remembered her from a gathering seasons ago. He hadn't realized she was dead! "Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously. "If I'm not dead, why am I seeing you?" Shinepaw purred, brushing her muzzle against Sandynose's, before meowing, "I thought I'd remind you of something. Remember where your heart takes you, Sandynose. You have to remember that, to stay who you are." Shinepaw suddenly grew serious. "I learned that the hard way." And after those words, Sandynose awakened, confused as ever. ''Was there any point in that meeting? She isn't even that important to me! '' No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:07, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Owlkit prowled back into the woods, confused. ''Shiningfall... She must have been a Clan cat... Who would know about her? Maybe Ivykit... ''With that, Owlkit started back to camp. 'The light will always overcome the dark' 19:57, September 22, 2017 (UTC) "Nice one!" Evergreenkit gasped, landing with a heavy thud on her back and lie there, struggling to breath for a moment as she overcame her shock. Whitepaw grinned, shoving her brother with her paw. "Good luck on that." "WHAT?" Creekpaw asked, shocked, snapping his head toward Mothwhisker and staring at him. It sounded like he had said '''Do you want to show me how you killed those cats? I'd like to arrest you.' ''When the warrior gave him an odd look, Creekpaw shifted his paws. "Oh, uh, ooooo....kay." 20:55, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot padded near the nursery, the sweet scent of her mate drawing near. She saw him awake and ran over to him. "Sandynose! You're awake!" She called their kits over. "Come see your father!" The tabby swished her tail as she saw the three little kits toddle their way over to the medicine den. As they did so on short stubby legs she sat down and began licking her mate's fur. forget ''honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 23:58, September 24, 2017 (UTC) Sandynose ran his tongue over Wishfoot's delicate ears, then he glanced down at the kits. "How are they?" He whispered. "Are you okay? I heard they raided the nursery and the medicine cat den." - Mothwhisker forced a grin. "Go ahead. I'd like to see you hunt in the near future." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:38, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Flamekit, wary of his sister suddenly attacking, walked over to her, making sure to not stand too close. "Are you alright?" Owlkit snuck back into camp. Thankfully, it seemed like no one had really noticed his absence. Seeing Ivykit sitting by herself by the nursery, the tom walked over to his sister. "Hey, Ivykit, have you ever heard stories about a cat named Shiningfall?" The light will always overcome the dark 09:57, September 25, 2017 (UTC) "Okay," Creekpaw tried to make sense of what Mothwhisker had asked him. He just now said he wanted to see him hunt in the near future, so that probably meant he should crouch. The skinny tom crouched to the ground, keeping his tail held above the ground and completely still to avoid disturbing leaves and brush. He kept his belly above the earth, and hindlegs bunched, ready to pounce at any moment. Despite Embersong not being so great with hunting, Creekpaw was amazing at hunting in grassland and in the trees. He lacked great fighting skills, but he made up for it in hunting. He left SoulClan territory to go to the small moor at the edge of the territory to hunt rabbits often. Maybe SoulClan could expand their borders to there, then they'd have some more sunshine. I wish we just lived in the grassland! '' Evergreenkit coughed a little, finally having breath rushing into her chest. She rolled onto her paws and lie still for a moment, taking in quiet gulps. "Yeah... I'm.... fine.... you... really winded me... back there." 14:21, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Berrykit had awakened and emerged from the nursery, only to find her littermates play fighting. ''I'll show them I'm better! ''He thought determinedly, already bounding towards the camp entrance. ''If I can escape and get back in here unnoticed, I won't get in trouble! ''He took a quick glance around the clearing, decided it was safe and he dashed out of camp into big world. As soon as he exited the camp, Berrykit dove for the nearest bramble thicket, already dumbstruck by the beauty of the outside world. ''There's so much to see and do! And I'm going to do it all! ''He scanned the area for any cats and he slunk out from under the thicket, emerging out into the open when he knew there were no cats around. ''I just hope a patrol doesn't come around the corner... ''Berrykit doubted they would, so he skirted along the side of the trail leading back to camp, making sure it stayed in his sight so he didn't get lost. he caught a wiff of SoulClan scent going towards a clearing and Berrykit thought he saw a flash of black, brown and ginger pelt, as well as two other unidentifiable pelt colors. ''Probably a training group, ''he decided, making his way around the clearing, staying on the right side of the trail. A rustle in the bushes startled Berrykit and whimpering, he dove under the nearest bush, only for a brown tabby pelt to emerge on the trail. The she-kit had a wild look about her and Berrykit felt his heart pumping in his chest so loud he was shocked the stranger didn't hear it. The she-kit was holding a plump shrew in her jaws and she seemed to be searching for something, no, for ''Berrykit. She'll leave soon, ''Berrykit reasoned with himself, his heart rate slowing considerablly. The she-kit turned and ran for it, towards the Twolegplace. Berrykit slid out from under the bush, confusion deep within him. He returned to camp, knowing he had done enough for the day. He bounded happily over to his littermates and used his broad shoulders to push Flamekit and Evergreenkit apart. "I went outside of camp!" He announced proudly but quietly, making sure none of the older, more stricter cats were around. Berrykit noticed their were sticks and leaves in his fur, so his littermates ''had ''to be convinced. "I went to the training place and I met a she-cat! She was a rogue as well and she didn't hurt me!" - Mothwhisker observed Creekpaw's crouch closely, but to his surprise he found nothing to correct. "Good job," he praised half-heartedly. "You're crouch is perfect, now show me your pounce." He turned to Orchidpaw and asked the same of her. - Sandynose began to share tongues with his mate, pain making him slightly light-headed. "Can we lay down?" He rasped. "I'm going to pass out soon enough." He laid down and began to groom Wishfoot once more, his kits huddled against his belly. - Jaykit purred as his father huddled them closer to the curve of his belly and he peeped up,"when can we leave camp, daddy?" He waited patiently for one of his parents to respond, but they seemed distracted. ''Oh well, I'll ask another time. -'' Stormpaw watched Whitepaw speaking with Thunderpaw and he felt a wave of jealously wash over him. Thunderpaw had ''everything ''Stormpaw wanted, a loving sister, a crush who may or may not like him back and who was popular with most of the Clan. Stormpaw didn't have a loving sister, in fact, he had ''no littermates, his crush (Whitepaw) didn't like him back and she didn't even know Stormpaw liked her and Stormpaw, although he was, felt like he was the least popular cat in the Clan. He padded over to Whitepaw and Thunderpaw and greeted them with his grin, his most stunning feature, his mother had told him moons ago. "How are you two?" He asked casually, smiling shyly at Whitepaw and forcing a grin at Thunderpaw, whom he hated. Thunderpaw actually didn't seem to mind Stormpaw, seemed. - Squirreltail watched her son, Stormpaw (who just happend to be her apprentice as well), through a narrow gaze, her thought occasionally flittering back to her mate (instert mate's name here). No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:36, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Evergreenkit leaped to her paws and sniffed Berrykit over for scratches. "Berrykit, that was awesome!" she praised. "You should have told me and Flamekit, we could have gone along with you." Maybe we could have found our parents, ''she thought, bittersweet. She loved Larchstar and her foster mother, but she always dreamed of finding her real parents. "You didn't get hurt?" Creekpaw bunched his legs, wriggled, then pounced through the air onto a leaf that was on the forest floor a few tail-lengths away. He landed, his paws square on the leaf and sat up with a hint of pride in his eyes. 00:14, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker was shocked by Creekpaw's acuracy and he praised the young tom. - Berrykit laughed heartily. "I told you I was good in my own way!" He felt pride burst in his heart and he raised himself higher than his littermates (it helped he was the tallesr of the bunch). No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:17, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Thunderpaw sniffed at Stormpaw's approach, his voice thick with bitterness as he responded to the apprentice he was unrelated to. Sure, Thunderpaw was social, but his undeniable love for himself turned him cold towards toms. None of them looked as beautiful as Thunderpaw! Or, so the conceited apprentice thought. Fluffing up his coat to make himself appear larger and grander, he finally responded to the greeting, "did we invite you into our conversation?" After speaking in such a dark and cold voice, the ginger jerk found himself rising to his paws, hackles raised. Orchidpaw nodded, and sprang forward on the warrior's command. Claws close together, she slammed them both o the target, landing evenly and well-balanced on her paws. Hopefully, the gray marbled warrior glanced over her shoulder and at Mothwhisker, awaiting his comment.Silverstar 00:35, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Whitepaw huffed heavily and shoved her stupid brother aside and smiled at Stormpaw, before glaring at Thunderpaw. "Manners, Thunderpaw! Manners!" she turned back to Stormpaw, the grin returning to her face. "We're great; you?" "Great job, Orchidpaw," Creekpaw mewed before Mothwhisker could comment on Orchidpaw's pounce, then ducked his head to not make eye contact with either cats. 00:43, September 26, 2017 (UTC) "I'm good," Stormpaw breathed, relieved the she-cat was still friendly towards him. "Other than the fact my mother is still not teaching me." He chuckled. "She ''is ''my mother!" - Mothwhisker nodded to Creekpaw before saying to Orchidpaw, "what Creekpaw said." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:53, September 26, 2017 (UTC) The jolly-natured cast both toms a warm, wide grin in response. "Thanks!" She trotted closer to their little group, patiently waiting for Mothwhisker's next instruction. She wished they'd allow her to go fishing more often. That was her one true talent that seemed to shine through, despite being of SoulClan and not of FrostClan. She was also talented with water combat as well, but they only had one river. It was a shame, really. Thunderpaw rolled his eyes with an irritated huff before shuffling away from the two. "Disgusting," he muttered under his breath to neither of them in particular. In fact, he didn't even know ''who that comment was for, it just...slipped out. The ginger apprentice ducked out of camp, hoping to go hunting and catch something to impress Orchidpaw with.Silverstar 00:58, September 26, 2017 (UTC) "If I let you go now that wouldn't be enough for you to do, would it?" He laughed. "I have a task for both of you. Each of you must catch three peices of prey at the least. It can be any type of prey, except birds of prey." - Stormpaw smirked as Thunderpaw stormed away and he turned back to Whitepaw. "How can you deal with him?" He asked innocently, widening his eyes for extra effect. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:12, September 26, 2017 (UTC) "Once you grow up with an annoying fluffbrain like him, you get used to it," Whitepaw mewed sarcasticly, grinning wider. "But you grow to like him, even though I dream of smashing him in the face with a rock sometimes." She searched Stormpaw face, twitching an eyelid. "Uh... are you here about the ticks that were in your nest? I promise that wasn't me, it was probably some dude pranking." Creekpaw's head lifted and he brightened. "Can we hunt together, just so long as we catch our own prey?" he asked, blinking widely at Mothwhisker. Hopefully Orchidpaw wouldn't mind hunting with him. 01:16, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker purred. "Sure!" - Stormpaw shuffled his paws. "Honestly I was here just to chat with you and your fish-face of a brother." - Smokewhisker knew he was probably going to be killed, but he had to see Talonfang. A few sunrises had passed since he had last seen her, and he was getting worried. I wonder when she'll tell me she's expecting kits, ''he wondered. ''No, no! Too far into the future, Smokewhisker, too far. ''He hurried around the SoulClan training hollow and rushed towards the camp's thorn walls, knowing he would see Talonfang. "Talonfang!" He called softly. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:18, September 26, 2017 (UTC) "Great!" Orchidpaw chirped in response, only to go quiet at Creekpaw's offer. Not like she didn't want him to tag along, she was just a little shocked that he actually wanted to go with ''her. Y'know, the apprentice who constantly had Thunderpaw chasing her all over. Surely, that had to drive everyone off...Yet, she still smiled at Creekpaw sweetly, trotting a distance off. "Let's head out, then." She spoke in a calmer tone, patiently glancing over at her shoulder. Hopefully the black tom wouldn't mind if she decided to go fishing. It was a...smelly hunting method, but prey was prey. Mothwhisker said they could catch anything, after all.Silverstar 01:37, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang had been grooming out her long coat when she heard a faint voice calling her name. Her blood froze and her heart stopped. She got to her paws, pretending to look like she was just going to slip out of camp, no big deal. She pushed past some undergrowth and fumed when she saw Smokewhisker. "Idiot! Follow me!" she hissed quietly and lead the tom to a more sheltered spot, farther from camp. "What is it?" she asked, smoothing her ruffled fur. "That was a close one! You know how sharp SoulClan's nose is, they could've found you!" Her thoughts buzzed on what might have happened. They could have been found out, Smokewhisker could have been hurt! But it was okay now, they were hiding away from her Clan. She sagged her shoulders. "Sorry for snapping. You are just a stupid idiot sometimes." Creekpaw nodded, following Orchidpaw. "I know a great hunting spot. Uh... it's outside of our territory, but it's a big grassland where you can see the sky clearly, and there's a big stream, and hills... its a good place." 01:41, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker shuffled his paws. "I-I guess I was nervous about you... There's rumours you're expecting kits, you know." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:55, September 26, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, good. It wasn't me, though, still," Whitepaw mewed, relieved that she wasn't going to be sent to Larchstar again. Hopefully... "So... how've you been since... you know..." she asked, recalling Stormpaw's father, a respected warrior named Skippingstone, had recently gone missing." Talonfang's heart leaped into her throat. What stupid idiot started that rumor!? How would they even know? I've been having weird feelings in my belly, but that's probably just stupid bad fresh-kill. "Me? Expecting kits?" She glanced down at her flanks, eyes wide. "Am I really fat, Smokewhisker?" 02:25, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Orchidpaw leaned forward towards Creekpaw with her ears perked in both excitement and shock. She lowered her head closer to his so she may speak quietly and privately with him about the matter of the hunting area. "It's not in another Clan's territory, is it? That's breaking the code, and we couldn't possibly risk that. But if it's free land...well, Mothwhisker never mentioned that it had to be from our territory. Nobody would own it, after all."Silverstar 02:29, September 26, 2017 (UTC) "I - I'm sure it's okay to hunt there. I've never seen anyone living there, I go there to hunt a lot. It's right outside the border." Creekpaw began to anxiously wonder if this whole time he had been breaking the warrior code to hunt outside Clan territory. 02:34, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker laughed softly before asking, "why don't you ask Rainwisp for a check up? Tell me what he says. He might as well be medicine cat. I'll be waiting right here," he promised. - Stormpaw's tail drooped immediately. His father had goe missing and no one knew where he was. "I-I mean, I'm okay, I guess..." He trailed off. "Mother's worse, though. I miss him, he was a good father." His voice got caught in his throat and he could say no more. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:21, September 26, 2017 (UTC) (does Talonfang have kits yet, and sorry, wishfoot is a tad nosy) Wishfoot rolled her tongue over her kits, then padded out of camp, seeing if she could bring back fresh-kill for the Clan. Spotting Talonfang, she tried not to call out the she-cat's name. However, she crept around the bushes and started to listen, before seeing a mouse. She darted after it, and pinned it down just as it was about to make the leap to SunClan territory. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 04:25, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages